Konoha University
by Ake92
Summary: The trilogy continues the book folowing Konoha High 2 More drama, more love more hate
1. Chapter 1

The summer months had passed by much too quickly for the gang, and just like the previous school year it had not passes without complications and fights. It was obvious that even though they were now freshmen in collage they still had a lot of growing up to do. It was very early in the morning and half of the house was up and heading off to their classes, the ones with the morning classes. They had been lucky enough that Tsunade was good friends with the head master and she had talked him into giving them their own living quarters on campus. "Sasuke-kun come on, we're going to be late." Sakura said grabbing her coffee mug off of the counter.

"Sakura." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura around the waist and dragging her body closely against his. "Calm down baby." He kissed her lips once and Sakura relaxed in his arms. "Now Sakura come on honey." Sakura smiled and laced her fingers with Sasuke's and they walked out of the door and out to Sasuke's car.

"Tenten!" Neji called out form the door as Sasuke and Sakura walked by him. He had his bag already in the car, and Tenten's over his shoulder.

Tenten came running down the stairs with Daiza and Kiba following her. "I'm coming Neji baby." She called running up to him and kissing his lips once. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No problem." Neji laced their fingers and hitched her bag higher up on his shoulder. "You two have fun." Neji said walking out the door with Tenten.

Kiba smiled a little and kisses Daiza. "Scared at all?" he asked as they walked out to the car.

Daiza climbed in and threw her bag into the backseat. "Not at all, actually I'm really looking forward to my Designer's classes." She said with a smile. Kiba chuckled and pulled out of the drive way and drove off to school.

(A/N: Please bear with me, but I'm actually not going to be writing any of the classes yet…I'm in school and I don't have the concentration or the patients to experiment with writing collage classes right now. That's going to have to wait until I'm all full of caffeine, so please bear with me.)

The alarm went off in Deidara and Ryu's room and the buzzer sounded over and over again, startling Ryu away. She leaned across Deidara and shut it off. It was still only about one in the afternoon and their classes didn't start until three, but Ryu knew that Deidara would need time to wake up. She kissed his cheek slowly and smoothed his hair back away from his face. "Deidara, baby it's time to get up." she whispered softly. Deidara groaned and pulled the pillow up over his face. "Sorry but you need to get up and get ready for class." Ryu started to roll off the bed when Deidara grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into his, rapping his arms around her waist. "Deidara I have to get up." she complained trying to push away from him.

"How about you just stay here with me." Deidara whispered and proceeded to kiss her neck leaving a trail of warm kisses in his wake.

"Deidara knock it off." Ryu said finally pulling away from him, she grabbed her clothes and waking into the bathroom and started to get ready for school Deidara groaned and rolled out of the bed. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a red T-shirt and tucked his feet into a pair of shoes and waited by the door. Ryu came out wearing a pair of tight apple-bottom jeans and a low cut V-neck shirt that was black with a silver chain around her neck.

"Change."

"What?" ryu asked looking up at him, what did he mean _change_?

"Your jeans are too tight, put something else on." he said crossing his arms.

"Why? I love these jeans." ryu said grabbing her bd and waling out the door.

Deidara's temper faired and he grabbed her, trying to pull her back but Ryu was out of his reach and by the stairs. He ran up to her and grabbed her bag, Ryu gasped and spun around her left foot caught on the right ankle and she fell backwards down the stairs. Deidara stood at the top of the flight and watched as his girlfriend fell down twenty stairs and landed at the bottom with a sickening crack. Ino and Hinata came running in and gasped. "Ryu! God what happened?" Hinata asked trying to help Ryu up, she only whimpered and grabbed her side.

Shikamaru and Naruto came in from the livingroom and looked up at Deidara. "What happened?" Shikamaru asked glaring hard at Deidara.

"She fell." Deidara said simply, he shrugged and walked down the stairs, slowly mentally counting to ten.

Hinata and Ino helped Ryu stand up. She was clutching her left side and putting all of her weight on her left foot, she had a few bruises on her arms and a slight black eye. "Ryu maybe we should take you tot he hospital." Ino said clearly not buying Deidara's story. Ryu was graceful, she wouldn't just simple "fall" like that.

"No, I-I'm fine. Hinata, to do you have a wrap you can put on my ankle?" Ryu asked limping over to the couch. Hinata nodded and ran off to her bathroom and came back a moment later. Ryu's right ankle was already twice it's normal size.

Hinata rolled Ryu's pant leg up and started to warp the brown ACE bandage around her ankle. "Ryu I really think you should go to the hospital, you could have broken your ankle." she protested clipping a safety pin in place.

"No I'm okay." Ryu stood up and slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops. "I have to go to class." she walked tot eh door and grabbed her bad, Deidara followed silently behind her and out to the car. He got in on the driver's side while Ryu carefully climbed in beside him, whimpering as she bent her side over, and put too much weight on her foot. Deidara pulled away and down the road.

"You better keep your mouth shut about what really happened." he threatened as his knuckles turned white, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"You pushed me down the stairs!" she shouted but instantly regretted it as Deidara's hand came across her cheek. Ryu's head snapped to the side and her hair fell across her face covering it. She could feel the sting and she knew that there was going to be a nasty bruise.

"No." he growled his voice dangerous and low. "You. Fell." he parked the car and glared at her.

Ryu unbuckled herself and turned to look at him with teary eyes. "Really? Because form where I was standing. You. Pushed. Me." Deidara back handed her again on the same side as last time and Ryu bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"You. Fell." he said again.

Ryu grabbed her bag and got out of the car, she slammed the door and ran off to class. People gave her concerned looks as she wiped blood off of her busted lip. She rushed into the class room and took a seat int he back corner, hoping no one would ask about her wounds or anything. "Okay shut up and sit down." Ryu snapped to attention when she heard the familiar voice of her old home room teacher. Kakashi was standing in the front of the room in a clean cut suit, and he was...dare I say it...ON TIME! "I'm Professor Hatake, and I will be educating you young adults on the world of literature." Kakashi's eyes traveled over the room and when they met Ryu's she had to look away. The class began and Ryu took notes ad paid attention as much as she could, and when the class was over and she was packing up her tings, Kakashi's voice cut through the crowed. "Ryu, I'd like to see you before you leave." he said and turned to start cleaning off his boards.

"Hai Sensei." Ryu mumbled. She sat in her seat and waited for everyone to leave before she walked down to stand in front of Kakashi. He was leaning against his desk with his arms crossed and his head down a little. Ryu never noticed how...handsome her really was. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Cut the crap Ryu." she snapped. Ryu looked at him taken aback. She looked closed and noticed that he was gripping the life out of his arms. "What happened to you?"

Ryu looked down. "I uh...I fell." she lied.

"You fell?" he asked. "Ryu you're one of the most graceful players on the soccer field, people like you don't just _fall_." Kakashi sighed and pushed himself off of his desk. "Did Deidara hit you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Recap  
**"You wanted to see me Professor?"**

"Cut the crap Ryu." he snapped. Ryu looked at him taken aback. She looked closed and noticed that he was gripping the life out of his arms. "What happened to you?"

Ryu looked down. "I uh...I fell." she lied.

"You fell?" he asked. "Ryu you're one of the most graceful players on the soccer field, people like you don't just _**fall**_**." Kakashi sighed and pushed himself off of his desk. "Did Deidara hit you?" **

Ryu looked away and forced herself to blink back the tears and swallow down the bile that threatened to come. "No Professor he didn't." she lied.

Kakashi walked forward and took a hold of her chin, turning her head to look at him. "Ryu, I'm your teacher and I'm a friend, you can tell me what happened." He said his voice gentle. His touch ignited her skin, making it grow hot and tingly. She didn't want to lie to Kakashi, all she wanted to do was break down and cry, tell him everything. Instead she pulled away and turned her body do she couldn't see him. Kakashi growled a little and furrowed his brow in frustration. "Ryu did he _threaten_ you?"

Ryu shook her head. "I'm sorry." And she ran out the door and into one of the bathrooms. She launched herself into one of the stalls and puked her guts up. She puked even though there was nothing in her belly, even though she was choking on her sobs. When her dry heaving ceased, she leaned against the stall's wall and grabbed some toilet paper and ripped a piece off. She wiped her mouth and forehead and cheeks off. Ryu felt hurt and alone, and a little scared. She remembered when Kakashi had touched her face, her hormones had gone crazy, like a flame ignited from Kakashi's skin and licked across her own, fanning out from her face to her toes. Deidara had never made her feel like that. But Kakashi was a teacher there could never be anything between them, and as he said, he was a friend. Ryu was sure that there was nothing meant by him touching her face…or the protective growl. But what was she going to do about Deidara? She had no idea why he acted the way he had this morning, and it scared her, so much so that she was afraid to go home. Why would Deidara push her down the stairs and hit her? She remembered what he had looked like and shivered. His face was pale, but red with rage, and his eyes were glossy with hatred.

A knock on the stall door startled Ryu to attention and she jumped. "Hey are you okay in there?"

"Y-yeah." Ryu stuttered. She stood up and composed herself as best as she could and unlocked the door. When she swung it open a short semi chubby girl was standing there. She couldn't be over five foot six, her hair looked like it was blond that was dyed black and turning back to blond because the color was fading, the ends of it almost touched her shoulders. Her eyes were almost a faded blue jean color, and her left one was covered by a sea of blackish blond hair. She had many piercings, her left nostril, her right side of her lip, seven places on each year, and her right eyebrow. She was wearing a black tank top that said "I Love My Attitude Problem" and a black skirt with black leggings and knee high combat boots.

"You okay hun? You don't look so good." She said scrunching up her brows in concern.

"I-I'm fine." Ryu said pushing past her and walked over to the sink. The girl followed and sighed, she pulled open her Skillet messenger bag and pulled out a small white and yellow bottle and handed it to Ryu. "What's that?" she asked cautiously.

"It's cream for those bruises." She said with a smirk. "It works wonders on bruises and cuts, but it's going to hurt like a mother on that busted lip." Ryu took the tube with a grateful smile and started to apply the ointment to her skin. "I'm Ashley by the way."

"I'm Ryu."

"So what happened anyway?" Ashley asked lighting up a cigarette. She pulled her self up onto the counter and crossed one leg over the other. "Want one?" she asked holding out the package of smokes to Ryu.

Ryu shook her head and winced when she moved her finger over her lip. "I had a minor disagreement with a flight of stairs." Ryu muttered.

"Uh-huh, and I'm Paris Hilton." Ashley scoffed and blew out a puff of smoke into the air. "Look honey, I want to help you, abusive boyfriends are the worst, but if you wont let me in there's nothing I can do." She said with a shrug.

"Why do you want to help a complete stranger?" Ryu asked turning her head to look at her. Her tone was harsher then she meant it to be.

"Because I know what it's like to be abused." Ashley said with a smirk. She put out her cigarette in the sink and dropped the butt in the trash. "Well I'm not going to interfere if you don't want me to but at least take my number incase anything comes up." Ryu sighed and nodded Ashley ripped off a piece of paper from a note book inside her messenger bag and a black Sharpie and she wrote down her number.

"Oh here." Ryu held out the tube of ointment.

"Keep it." And with that Ashley walked out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Ryu!" Daiza called when she got home. She had been out of class for nearly four hours now, but she decided to do a little shopping, and she had picked up something for Ryu.

"She's not home yet." Hinata said. She was pacing by the phone and she looked really worried. "Deidara's not back yet either." She mumbled biting on her thumb nail.  
"Whoa, Hianta, what's wrong?" Daiza asked setting her bags down on the couch.

Hinata looked at her then at the floor, she began pacing again. "This afternoon, when Ryu and Deidara came down…I think Deidara pushed her down the stairs." Hianta said, Daiza was about to protest, but Hinata went on. "She said she fell, but Ryu doesn't fall."

"If he hurt her I swear I'll hang him by his toes." Daiza said through clenched teeth.

"Daiza please don't do anything, if that is what happened Ryu doesn't want us to know." Hinata protested.

"She's right Daiza." Sakura said walking in and sitting beside Daiza's bags. She had heard the story when she, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba had come home. "It's not our place to meddle, if something is going on Ryu will tell us on her own time. Besides we don't even know that he really pushed her."

"That's right." Tenten agreed. "Deidara loves Ryu, he wouldn't just push her down the stairs, we have to get all of the facts."

Daiza fell on the couch with a pout. "Fine, fine, get off my back." she complained. Ryu walked into the house and ran right up to her room. "Can I be worried now?" Daiza asked. She along with everyone else had caught a glimpse at Ryu's bruises, bruises that you do not acquire from falling down stairs. Daiza got up and walked up the stairs after Ryu, she walked down to her and Deidara's room and knocked on the door gently. "Ryu?"

"What?" Ryu asked opening the door. Her eyes were still pink from crying, and her lip was just beginning to close up. She looked like shit.

"What happened?" Daiza asked.

"I fell."

"Bull shit Ryu, tell me what the fuck happened right now, or I'm going to go beat the shit out of Deidara." Daiza threatened.

Ryu looked down the hall a little nervously then pulled Daiza into the bedroom and locked the door. "Please don't do anything after I tell you." Ryu said cautiously, Daiza looked at her and nodded once. "This morning Deidara got mad because I was wearing jeans that were a little too tight and he grabbed my bag, I fell down the stairs." Ryu said slowly, her voice low, she shouldn't be telling Daiza this, but she couldn't lie to her.

Dai clenched her fists tight. "Why did you lie to us?" she asked. Ryu just shook her head and looked away. Daiza walked out of the room calmly and down stairs, she could hear the guys all talking to Deidara out in the front yard, trying to figure out what had happened. She walked outside and walked right up to Deidara and punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled back a little then looked at her, his eye glowing with hatred. "What the fuck is your problem?" she asked.

"Did she tell you?" Deidara's eyes flashed up to their bedroom window and he saw Ryu standing there looking at them. As soon as his eyes met hers she turned and walked away. He was going to kill her.

"Don't you ever dare thinking about hurting her again!" Daiza shouted jumping on top of him. They fell to the ground, and Daiza proceeded to punch his face over and over again.

"Daiza that's enough." Kiba said pulling her off of Deidara who's face was swollen with a few cuts from Daiza's rings, and a black eye.

Deidara stood up and walked inside slamming the door, he walked up the stairs and into his room. Ryu was sitting on the bed with her book open and working on the homework Kakashi had assigned. "Ryu?" Ryu looked up at him, her eyes were wide and fearful. "Oh man." Deidara walked over to her and sat beside her. Ryu automatically moved away. "Ryu I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." he said touching her cheek lightly. She flinched but she didn't move or whimper, she just closed her eyes. Deidara put her book on the bed behind her and he pulled her onto his lap and held her. "How can you ever forgive me?"

Ryu let a few tears leak out. "I already have." she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "There's no way I can not forgive you." Deidara smiled a little and kissed her head.

"I love you Ryu."

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe she forgave him!" Daiza shouted pacing back and fourth in her and Kiba's room. She was of course referring to Ryu forgiving Deidara after he had pushed her down the stairs earlier that morning. "Doesn't she know that he's just going to do it again?"

Kiba sighed and stood in front of her to stop her pacing, it was beginning to give him a headache. "Babe, it's not our place to tell her she can't. If this is her choice you have to respect that."

Daiza sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat. She knew Kiba was right, but she was scared for her friend. "Well I still don't have to like it." she said pouting cutely. Kiba smiled and kissed her pouting bottom lip. "Since none of us have class tomorrow I was thinking we could go check out the club?"

"I'll go ask the guys." Kiba agreed. Daiza thanked him and walked out of the room to round up all of the girls and send the guys into the kitchen where Kiba was waiting. Kiba watched as they all walked in, and all stayed away from Deidara a little, he also noticed that they all had a small glare directed in his direction.

"So what's going on?" Deidara asked pretending not to notice how the others were behaving.

"Daiza wants to go to the club, she's talking to the girls about it now, and you know how they are when it comes to clubbing." Kiba announced. They all nodded. When they girls decided they were going out, especially to a club, nothing got in their way. One time they had gone out in a sever blizzard just to go get some coffee and CD's.

"Well I guess we're going then." Sasuke said with a bored sigh.

"There's no getting around it, so troublesome." Shikamaru agreed, although after he thought about it for a moment he would get all day tomorrow to sleep if he wanted to. Maybe going to the club wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The guys all filed out of the room, but as Kiba went to leave Deidara stopped him. "What?" Kiba asked looking at him.

"About Ryu…" he trailed off and suddenly found the floor very interesting. He hadn't meant to hurt her, he never wanted to hurt her, he didn't know why he did and that scared him a little. "You know I would never purposely hurt her. Right?" he asked.

"I'm not so sure about that man, I've seen how you get when you get pissed off…you really do some damage." Kiba said then sighed. "Look I'll take care of Daiza, but you have to take care of that temper."

Deidara looked at him with a small smiled and nodded.

Ten minuets later the guys were all waiting for the girls to come down in their club clothes, which they knew, would not only get them in the mood, but make them jealous and protective all night long. Sakura came down wearing a knee length black dress that curved around her bust and flowed over the rest of her body on her feet she wore a pair of three inch stiletto heels that had straps crisscrossing at her ankles her hair was pulled back into a messy bun whit stingrays framing her eyes. The emerald color of her eyes stood out against the black eyeliner and the smoke colored eye shadow she wore. She was the first to appear ready and she descended the stairs, walked over to Sasuke and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sasuke himself was wearing a pair of black jeans with his favorite pair of chucks and a dark red wine dress shirt with the first three buttons undone showing off the very top of his pecs. His hair, which had gotten longer, covered over his eyes and had begun to give him the emo look. "I still wish you would let me dye these," Sakura teased ruffling his bangs up a bit.

"Not in this lifetime babe," he grabbed her around the waist and walked her out to his car, they all had agrees to drive separately since most of them wouldn't be going straight home.

Daiza came down next, she was wearing a pair of teal skinny jeans that had black glitter skulls on the back pockets, and the ends of her legs were tucked inside a pair of knee high converse. Underneath a South Pole full-lined hooded sliver jacket she was wearing a bright hot pink shirt, the front was ripped—or so it seemed—to show off a picture of a black skull. The front and near sides of her hair was piled on top of her head creating a bump, the rest of it hung lose and curly over her shoulders and back. Her eyes were done in a stunning gold color that made her lime green eyes stand out against a golden sheen. Kiba smirked when she kissed him he could smell her apple cinnamon body mist in her hair and it was intoxicating. "Ready to go?"

Kiba growled and bit her spot gently, grazing his canine over the skin, "I'm ready to get you out of those clothes." Kiba was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a black dress shirt, he had the sleeves rolled up to his mid arm and un-tucked with his DC's. his hair was spiked as usual and he had his gold hoop earring in.

"Not tonight baby." Daiza danced out of his grip and walked out to his car, Kiba followed and they left.

Hinata came down next, and like every time he saw her Naruto was left speechless. She was wearing a dress that he had seen multiple times before but it never changed the fact that he saw his woman as a goddess. The bust of the dress was gold and it cupped her breasts it shined in the light, just under her breasts there was a white cream material, the only thing keeping the cream material up was a belt with a width of sixth inches. The material flowed over the top giving it a bunched up look. The white ended at her calves and she completed the look with a pair of golden Greek style heels. Her hair was curled slightly and flowed over her shoulder, her bangs were curved to the side covering the top half of her left eye.

She walked over to Naruto and kissed his lips, Naruto himself was wearing a dark yellow, almost a golden colored dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants and his set of DC shoes. They were custom made with Hinata's name all over them. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard on the lips with an earth shattering kiss.

Hinata pulled away with a small giggle, "Well someone's happy."

"You know what this dress does to me," Naruto growled nipping at her neck. Hinata smile and took him out to the car.

"Careful Neji, the way things are looking you might have a nephew before a wedding," Neji's eyes flashed over to the stair case to see his brunette beauty descending down the staircase. She was wearing a short plaid skirt with leggings that ended a few inches above the tops of her converse, her shirt ended a few inches above the hem line of her skirt and it was sleeveless. The hem line curved around the tops of her breasts, showing off her cleavage. Neji smirked and kissed her once as she grabbed a hold of his collar of his dark blue shirt.

"I doubt that." He wrapped an arm around her waist and they left the house.

Ino came down next and jumped on Shikamaru's back. She was wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans with a pink poufy skirt over them and a black tank top, her hair was in its normal fashion "Why hello there," Shikamaru said grabbing her butt and held her up. Ino giggled and bit his ear lobe.

"Hi," she whispered and started kissing his neck. Shikamaru didn't say anything he just grabbed her ass and carried her out the door.

Deidara looked at the staircase as Ryu came down. She was wearing an off the shoulder, black and red striped sweater that hugged her body more than he liked for them going to a club, her jeans were tighter than the shirt and showed off her ass. Which he happened to notice was looking better and better. She walked down to him and smiled. "Ready?" he nodded and they left on their way to the club like everyone else.

The sensual beat of the music pulsed at the bodies on the floor wrapped around one another until they all became one wriggling shadow against the wall. Sasuke and Sakura were close to Naruto and Hinata. The girls both had their arms wrapped around the guy's necks as their hips moved against each other's, the guys kept their hands low on their waists, a signal that the girls belonged to them. Neji and Tenten were in a back corner, their bodied pressed close against each other as their tongues did the dancing. Kiba and Daiza were with Ino and Shikamaru in a booth drinking and kissing and Deidara and Ryu were at the bar.

"Kiba, let's go dance," Daiza said getting up. Kiba smirked and followed her out there, his hands low on her waist. His body pressed against hers and their hips moved with each other. Daiza wrapped one of her arms around his neck and put the other on his shoulder, her legs straddling one of his as the ground against each other.

Kiba kissed her lips once and smirked as a few guys from the bar got red faced. "You're the hottest thing out here." He whispered into her ear, "These guys can't stand the fact that I'm with you," Daiza smirked and pressed herself closer against him, molding her body into his.

"Then let's give them a show," she whispered into her ear before nipping at it. The DJ put on 'Hip Roll' and Daiza spun in Kiba's arms her back facing him as she moved her hips in time with the beat, rolling them against him. She felt his hands convulse around her hips as her body roll echoed against him. She heard him release a breath he had been holding and smirked as her hips gyrated to the beat. She knew all the right buttons to push to drive him over the edge.

"Daiza Lusk." Daiza's eyes snapped to attention and she stopped moving. That couldn't be…could it? She looked in front of her and saw him. Tall, dark, handsome, and buff…when did he get muscles? That couldn't still be him. "It's been a while."

Daiza launched herself from Kiba's arms and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "Kanky!" she cried as he laughed and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hey you're not the only one who likes to go out for a night on the town." He said putting her down. He glanced over at Kiba, "I think your boyfriend is jealous."

"Nah, he'll be fine." Daiza wrapped her arms around Kiba and smiled. "Kiba this is Kankuro, we went to high school together before I moved here with Ryu." The boys shook hands but Daiza could tell Kiba still didn't like him at all. She smiled and rubbed the back of her head, this was going to be a long night.

"So Daiza, how have you been?" Kankuro asked as they walked off the dance floor and slid into an empty booth.

"Fine, I started my designer classes." She said with a smile, a waitress came over and took their drink orders and disappeared again into the sea of bodies.

"Damn girl you've already stared classes?" he asked. Daiza nodded with a smile. "Damn, well have fun with that."

"And what are you doing Kankuro?" Kiba asked.

"My father is the Governor; I work in his office taking care of the paper work and most of the publicity." He thanked the waitress as she sat their drinks down. "Sometimes I work body guard, but that's only on a rare occasions."

Kiba pouted he had been hoping the guy was a one night stand kind of guy with no job, but it didn't sound like things were going that way. It also didn't make him feel any better that Daiza was eating everything he said right up like a starving cat with a bowel of cream. Daiza leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back baby," he nodded and watched her disappear.

He waited until she was gone then he glared at Kankuro, "Listen buddy I don't know who you think you are but you better keep your hands and eyes off of Daiza. She's mine."

"Last I checked she was a person not a possession." Kankuro shot back.

Kiba growled, "You know damn well what I mean. You two might have had a thing three years ago but that's over." Kankuro looked up as Daiza returned and gave Kiba a look that told him to shut his mouth and that this conversation was far from over. Daiza sat back down completely aware of what took place and smiled. Things were getting interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara was sitting at the bar drinking, that's all he had been doing all night and Ryu was getting bored she wanted to go dance or make out or something. Everyone else was having fun and she was stuck sitting beside Deidara watching him get drunk. She sighed and pushed the straw in her drink around. "If you're so bored go do something." Deidara all but growled under his breath.

Ryu glared a little bit. "Excuse me for wanting to do something with you." She pushed herself off the bar stool and strolled out to the dance floor, she scouted out a small spot in the center of the floor and she quickly picked up the beat to the music and her hips started to dance. She didn't realize that she was attracting so much attention until there was a pair of hands trying to work their way from her hips down to her ass. She smacked them away and danced to the side a little bit to put some distance between them. It wasn't long until there was another set of hands. She knew that it was kind of pointless to argue and so she just started dancing on the guy. He was a pretty good dancer compared to Deidara.

She lost herself in the music and had no idea of the crowd she had attracted. When she finally came back to her senses she was in the circle of a group of guys who were all dancing around her or with her. She glanced over at Deidara who was glaring at her and she knew that she was in trouble, Deidara looked pissed, way more pissed than he had in the car the morning he slapped her. She tried to dance her way out of the throng of men that had enclosed her cutting her off from everyone else and only managed after telling them she was going for a drink and that she would be back.

Ryu walked off to the bathroom but before she was able to disappear through the door to text Daiza for help Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her off through the back door. Ryu winced when he slammed her into the wall and his grip on her arm tightened considerably. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"I was dancing; all you wanted to do was get drunk. It's not like I was flirting with the other guys." Ryu snapped back. She was really pissed that he was trying to turn it on her and that was bull he was the one who wasn't paying any attention to her at all.

Deidara slapped her hard. "Listen and listen good you belong to me. No one else is allowed to touch you." He glared and his grip tightened even more.

Ryu spat in his face and kneed him in the balls hard. "No you listen, I'm not your whore I'm your girlfriend. If you want a whore so bad then go back to Hazel." She tried to walk away but Deidara grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the wall. Ryu screamed and she could feel the blood running down her head.

"You think you can talk to me like that? You've got another thing coming." He kicked her in the ribs then picked her up and punched her in the side of the head, only making the blood come faster. She was dizzy and she knew that she wasn't going to last long. Deidara picked her up and threw her into the wall of the ally. He picked her up and choked her, he brought his arm back to punch her again but his fist was caught by someone.

"I think you need to leave." Ryu looked through the haze that was forming in front of her eyes and barley made silver hair before she passed out.

Her head was swimming with nauseating pain and she couldn't see beyond the blinding light. She swore she was dead, lying in the ally waiting for the sweet relief that would never come. But death wouldn't be this painful. It meant she was alive, even if just. There was a sharp pain in her head and she winced with a hiss of pain. "Sorry." She recognized that voice but she couldn't place a face with it. Why did it sound so familiar? It was Deidara that much she knew for a fact. But who then? She tried to open her eyes and the pain just intensified. She tried sitting up but couldn't she was pushed back down. "You lost a lot of blood you shouldn't try to move right now."

"Who…?" she couldn't form sentences and she wasn't even going to bother. It hurt too much.

"It's okay," there were lips on her head, "I'm here, I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." She was lifted and carried somewhere. Ryu struggled to open her eyes, after a lot of blinking and getting used to the light she managed to look up into the eyes of her collage professor. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi…." She was confused beyond belief. "What happened?" she asked as he laid her down on a bed. She knew that this wasn't her house which meant she was most likely in his. "Where's Deidara?"

"That prick is rotting away in jail right now, after I saw you guys leave I followed but I got there too late to stop him from hitting you." She looked at him and he looked like he was ashamed or something. "But I stopped him and called the cops, when they showed up I assured them that I would take care of you."

"Are we at your house?" she asked.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

He smiled. "I'll go get you some aspirin, I'll be right back." She nodded and watched him leave. She knew that this was his bedroom, it was too done up with furniture and clothes to be a spare room. She looked around and was surprised to see that it was like any normal bedroom, she was expecting something different but she guessed that just because he was her teacher it didn't meant that he was any different. He came back into the room carrying a bottle of pills and a glass of water. She smiled at him when he handed her the pills followed by the water and took them. "There, now you should get some sleep."

"Where are you going to sleep, Kakashi?"" she asked.

He smiled "I'll sleep on the couch, I'll be fine." Ryu felt kind of bad. "Don't worry about it, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" she asked she didn't feel right kicking him out of his bed.

"Yes, now please get some sleep." He smiled and walked out of the room turning off the light. Ryu cuddled up in the sheets and closed her eyes she could talk to him in the morning.


End file.
